


The Joke's on you!

by Chris_Clevenger



Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, F/M, Lex knows about Kara is Supergirl, Lex maybe a good guy!, Role Reversal, Role Reversal of Kents and Luthors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Clevenger/pseuds/Chris_Clevenger
Summary: This is the story of a woman who seeks out revenge on those who hurt her. But in doing so will she become corrupt with power as she finds that she could rule the city? And Who will try and stop this crazy woman?





	The Joke's on you!

**Part One: The Joke's on You!**

**Yellow Box:**  
**{Outside of Gotham City's very own; Gotham Police Department & headquarter,  
And it’s needless to say the police station was abuzz with activities since there was a huge bank robbery, that seemed to have been done by one woman earlier in the day. Oh sure she didn’t start the hist alone, but by the end of it, she had killed off all of the Mob hired men, she had with her and stolen the Mob's bankroll for herself,**

**She had just gotten into town just this week and already has made a name for herself as the top Bitch, Isn't she a looker? Yes I know she is lovely indeed. And now the Mob wants her dead and every gang is hunting her.**

**Yes this crazy and lovely woman is none other than The Joker, herself, and little do these officers there at GCPD know it, but their lives will get a hell of a lot more crazy within a few moments.}**

The Joker was dressed in her very stylish dress suit of purple and grays, with a long purple trench coat that almost hid her womanly shape, almost. Her face was another matter in itself. She had these scars all over her face as if she shoved her face into a blender and turned it on. To help hide her face or to make herself scarier she added white makeup and black face paint around her eyes making herself look like a horror film clown. Her face always seemed to have this wicked scary smile on it.

Her strut came off sexy and the Joker knew this and she was more than willing to Milk it. She liked to look with style. It helped to get a good surprise in on anyone who was foolish enough to underestimate her. That or just keep her marks looking and talking to her, as well as keeping them all off their game, just a bit.

The Joker walked right into the police building and smiled at the officer behind the desk. Her clown makeup that seemed to be smeared and caked onto her face was there to hide the scars all over her once pretty face seemed to look as if a child painted her face with makeup and not some adult, like herself. If that was not enough her hair was a darker shade of green, Nothing natural could be that shade.  
Even the hardened police officers of Gotham City had not expected to see a woman dressed as a clown to walk into the Police Department, as she did.

So as they spotted her, they all turned and watched her walk by. Most just to see what she was up too. Others might have been watching to see this lovely woman who knew just how to strut as she walked by them. And yet the officers had no clue what they were really looking at here, But a few were already guessing she was up to no good here and were already keeping a watchful eye on her.

 **Yellow Box:**  
**{Is this the woman responsible for all the chaos and murders? And why is she here? She has some nerve to just walk right into this building and show herself to us; We're the police! I am sure was passing through just about most of these good officers here. or at the very least something very close to that. And the Joker, she knew this and was counting on just that sort of reaction. She loved it and played it up for them.}**

The officers where noting her style of dress. How her clothing was not store bought and how it all seemed to be quite 'custom made' just for her. Not that this was a bad thing. Even with the thoughts of whom she was and what she had done going through the officer's minds somewhere still quite taken by just how sexy a woman dressed so over the top in a clown outfit could be.  
Her hair was hard to notice in the dimly lit front greeting room of the police building, it might have had some other colors within it too.

The officer on duty at the front desk looked up at this woman who was dressed up as a clown and seemed to be high or something. He knew she was strange for sure. "May 'we' help you, Ms?" He asked in a tone clear that he wished the answer was no and she would just go away. This was before Officer Lynn noticed the other officers taking guns out and aiming at the woman before him.

"Oh sure you can," Joker said with a slight giggle as she stepped into the light more so she can be seen more. "I'd want to turn myself into the police," She said with a near shark-like smile that did not belong on the face of any woman.

Now that Lynn had a better look at her he knew something was wrong here. He might be a young a rookie on the force but he knew this woman was not right in the head. She had on clown makeup and her face seemed to be off. He also noticed for the first time as he watched her smile at him he could see that the five other officers had aimed their guns at her. "I beg your pardon Ms?" Lynn asked worried now that he might have messed something up.

"Oh, you're such a nice one... Way too young and cute to be in a place like this." The Joker said as she pressed herself up to the counter and leans up giving the officer a nice view of her breasts.

"Ms would you please back up," Officer Lynn said to the woman who just grinned at him for his troubles. He was doing his best to not stare at her chest.

"Arrest me, officer," she said with a snarky tone as dropped her knifes and then her Mac-10 onto the desk before him. "I robbed the bank today and I have done wrong deeds and need to be punished... oh so badly." Her lasciviousness just seemed to freak out the young officer much more.

 **Yellow Box:**  
**{Now the next few minutes just seemed to fly by for Joker as she watched what she thought of as a bee's nest about to burst open all around her with all the yelling and testosterone within the room around her and aiming their guns at her. All the bees buzzing around and all scared out of their minds,**  
**Through it all, the Joker stood there laughing at them as they pushed her into a holding cell. She never once fought them or stopped them from taking anything away from her. It was as if the Joker had some kind of plan,}**

The Joker sitting with a dirty looking man in the holding cell that the officers named the 'Pen' (As in a Pig-pen or holding Pen) from its very lack of light and the seemingly endless stream of rats and filth.  
As the three officers approached the Joker in the 'Pen' She deadpans a look at the officers and then at the man next to her in the holding cell.

"You'd think I told them I was going to blow the building up," she said with a grin.

"Well, you did have nine men killed at the bank today," replied the man with a raised eyebrow at the Joker.

"Did I? Well, what a mistake that was," the Joker said with a giggle.

The convict next to her just rolled his eyes at her. "You ever think to ask yourself, why did they put you, a female here in here with us men?" He asked her.

"Umm, maybe it has something to do with how I took a bite out of the last bitch who tried messing with me," Joker said.

"Or could it be, how the last guy who flirted with you got his balls ripped off?" the dirty looking man asked Joker with his own smirk.

The Joker just giggled more as she shook with laughter at hearing this from him.

"You know you're one crazy bitch, you know," He said to her.

"I am," She agreed with him but the look within her eyes told him that she has the look of a dead and lifeless person.

 **Yellow Box:**  
**{The Joker might be all smiles on the outside but she was very disturbed on the insides.}**

\---

The Captain, Frank Walker, and John Lams both stood there watching as the Joker sat in her holding cell **ALONE** and still talking with herself as if she had herself a friend in there with her. The officers looked at each other and blinked.

"Sir, we did as you asked 'She' was kept alone in the holding tank," John said to his friend and boss Frank.

"Good, I think, but how long has she been going on like that?" Frank asked as he turned back to watch her.

"About an hour, sir," John said as he shook his head with a sigh. "I'd bet big bucks she is long gone, sir," He added to his friend.

"Be that, as it may John, she is still here and we need to find that cash," Frank said as he felt a strange feeling with memories he recalls but not very clearly. It was like a fleeting memory that was just not all there.

"I, understand, sir," John added with a nod. "Want her brought in for questioning?" He asked

"Yes, bring her into Interrogation Room One," Frank said as he turns to leave John alone watching the one-way mirror looking in on the Pen.

"What a fucked up night," John mumbles before hitting the intercom to let the guards know that they would be moving the Joker to Room One.

The guards moved Joker to the Room One with no events or problems. She was chained and locked to the table in a bare room with a mirror, which she knew was one-way like she had known before in the Pen. But she did not mind it one bit.

As the Joker was chained to the table by the officers she just smiled up at them. "Where is my pretty boy Lynn? I bet he would know how to starch my itch that I have," She nearly purred this at the officers who did their best to pay her no mind. "Come one, be a sport and banter with me," She whined a bit hoping to get something out of them just for a laugh.

The officers leave her alone in the Interrogation Room not saying a word to her other than the simple one-word commands they had given her to get there. She sighed and looked around and then at the mirror and grinned to herself. "I bet there is a good looking officer who is watching me there, want to come in here and play," She said as she licked her lips. And making a show of it.

On the other side of the mirror, Frank was looking over all she brought in with her.

"Sir, this is all she bought here... A few nasty looking knifes, a Mac-10... That is empty of ammo, lint, and dust in her pockets," Officer Lynn said in an eager tone.

"Umm," The captain turns to look at the footage of the bank heist that they had playing on a tablet. "She left the bank with nearly 2 million, just after killing off her help," Frank muses to himself and then turns to look at Officer Lynn. "Officer Lynn take this to Evidence," and with that Frank turns away and walked into the Interrogation Room to speak with the Joker.

The Joker was still dressed in her suit, a purple and gray number with a vest that showed off her belly rather nicely; at least she thought it did. The officers had her feet cuffed to the chair and then her hands cuffed to the table; she could not wiggle all that far. And though it all she just sat there with this calm and cool look on her face. As long as you did not stare into her eyes and see the madness there.

Frank walked around the room making her follow him with her eyes as he seemed to be getting a closer look at her. He noted how off she seemed to be. How she seemed to laugh with a nervous hitch in her laugh or giggle almost as if it was forced. Or so he thought.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he sat down in front of her.

"I was turning myself in, but no one was taking me seriously," She said as she looked up at him and smiled as soon as she realized who he was. "Hello Frankie, I missed you," She purred with a playful wink at him.  
It took him a moment but he remembered who had been the last person to call him that, but it was so long ago. A lifetime ago really.

"Be..." He almost said who he thought it was but stopped as soon as he realized that it can't be. The woman who he thought of was dead. And this was not her, this woman is a monster and madwoman.

"Shh, spoilers Frankie," Joker giggled as she teased Frank with what she knew. "That person is dead, I am The Joker," She purred at him. "But you're alive and looking...Oh... so.. GOOD!" she said with a very audible lust in her voice.

Frack slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and yelled down at her. "No, she is died... And you're just some nut job that can't be her!" He yelled at her, losing his cool. "You can't be her!" He said looking at her and felt confused as he stood there and backed away from the table.

"She did die Frankie, but I am what is left of her... That and some other things," as if all the rest was some kind of act and this was the only real thing Joker had to say, it seemed she was really truly sorry for Franks pain.

**End of Part One**

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes:  
> "4th wall.... whats that?" 
> 
> "Why so serious?!"
> 
> Note: I so need to dust off my code work... been a long time I used HTML.


End file.
